Memorial
Memorial is a map that was released on the 28th of July 2009 in the Dark Corners or All-Fronts Collection DLC. Strategy Due to the plethora of power weapons (all power weapons except Mulcher spawn on this map), battles on Memorial are often very hectic and players rarely survive long. The Hammer wielder is devastating here because he can disassemble entire teams as they spawn, leaving his teammates free to capture annexes or meatflags. The overlooking ledge above the grenade spawn is also extremely effective for snipers and torque bows, provided the user can get them over there safely without feeling a Boomshot to the teeth or a Hammer to the skull. The hallways seem like a safe haven for retreating players, but the Scorcher and Boomshot spawn nearby and can often flatten a retreating player before they're aware of the danger. The best idea for this map is to keep moving, even in Guardian, as very few places are safe from the Hammer and Mortar, and those that are easy pickings for Torque Bows and Boomshots. Environment A dust filled sky lingers above the impromptu battlefield that surrounds the Eternal Flame. Each spawn has a view of the monument right out of spawn, this being one of many main areas of battle. There is a small alcove just in front of the flame, that players can use to shoot at the above area as well as around the stone picture. Players may also choose to veer off from the flame and either climb the stairs to the second area or travel underneath, through the tunnel to another battle area. One may choose to pass this area and go up the main stairs or hide underneath where players can surprise enemies. Upstairs holds a very strategic area, that players may use as a tactical advantage above their foes. But it has little to no cover from the Hammer of Dawn. Weapons Memorial has a wide assortment of weapons because of the scale of the map. Behind the Eternal Flame lies either a Mortar or Hammer of Dawn, depending on which round it is. In the alcove lies an Ink Grenade one round, and a pair of Bolo Grenades the next. A Gorgon Pistol and Boltok Pistol alternate on each side through the tunnels. One of the many main areas near the pistol spawns have a Scorcher Flamethrower and Boomshot Grenade Launcher switch every round. The Torque Bow and Longshot Sniper Rifle are the only two alternating weapons on the above area. Horde Due to the presence of the Hammer of Dawn/Mortar and the open spawns on either side of it, picking off entire groups of enemies at the beginning of nearly every wave is actually quite easy and effective, especially if multiple teammates stockpile hammers and unleash them at once. However, the spot itself is immensely dangerous due to a lack of safe cover, so when the going gets rough, teams are better off setting up camp near the sniper spawn or either of the pistols, where the area is more enclosed and less accessible to the locust. It is advisable for teams to stick together, because ambush is quite frequent thanks to the circular map layout of the tunnels. Trivia *Afraid of the Dark (20G) is an achievement that requires one game on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Did Not Go Gentle (30G) is an achievement that requires one win on multiplayer from this map to receive. *Am I Only Dreaming? (40G) is an achievement one can get by completing waves 1-40 of Horde on this map after having reached rank 40 in multiplayer. Category:Multiplayer Maps